


Crash landing

by Golddude22



Series: Random Oneshots [9]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26710345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golddude22/pseuds/Golddude22
Summary: An AU where Anakin and Ahsoka run a workshop together and one day a mysterious stranger crashes on their landing pad.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Barriss Offee/Anakin Skywalker, Potential Anakin Skywalker/Barriss Offee
Series: Random Oneshots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709395
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Crash landing

"Snips, hand me that hydro-spanner would you."

"This one?" Ahsoka asked, picking up one from the wide selection in the toolbox.

"Yeah, thanks," Anakin said, taking it and disappearing back under the speeder they were repairing.

"How's it looking?" she asked.

"All done," he replied, sliding back out again and standing up. "You wanna take it for a test drive?” he asked, wiping his hands of the front of his overalls. “Then we can tell Mr Kenobi it's ready to pick up.”

"Okay," she grinned, bounding over to the office to grab the keys, making him roll his eyes in fond amusement. She'd come a long way from the starving kid she'd been when he'd first found her, picking through rubbish bins outside his father's workshop. 

He was barely more than a kid himself, but he'd offered her some food and a place to stay for a while, and over time, she'd become the sister he'd never had, and they only got closer when his parents died three years earlier. 

Now, they ran a workshop together, catering to anyone that needed help and on the side worked as pit crew for one of the pod-race teams in the lower levels, racing in some of the smaller speeder competitions when they got the chance, hoping to one day save up enough to start their own team. 

She was just returning when there was a horrendous screeching noise outside and the sound of a loudly protesting engine.

They rushed out of the workshop and onto their attached landing pad, looking around for the source.

“Up there!” Ahsoka shouted a moment later, pointing almost straight up.

He followed her finger and spotted what she'd noticed. High above them was a speeder bike, smoking ominously and plummeting down the canyon of Coruscant's skyscrapers.

“Looks like their repulsorlifts are failing,” Anakin muttered.

“And the secondary stabilisers,” Ahsoka added, eyes straining against the glare from the thousands of windows, trying to make out any other details.

They watched in awe as the bike's rider managed to regain some control and stop their bike's deadly plummet, turning it into more of a death spiral than a plunge.

“They're coming this way!” he said, watching as the bike twisted and began heading in their direction.

“They're not going to make it,” Ahsoka gasped, as it dipped lower.

“Yes they are!” he shouted, as, with a feat of super human strength, the rider wrenched the bike up just enough to clear the lip of the pad and crashed down hard, sending showers of sparks up as they skidded across it's surface towards them.

Somehow, the rider managed to keep the bike upright till they screeched to a halt several meters from where they were standing, mouths open in shock as it came to rest, shuddering, smoking and groaning but otherwise mostly in one piece.

The rider, a woman they could see now, sat there for a moment, then climbed off the bike, casually brushing off her black, leather outfit and throwing back the hood of her cloak, before removing her helmet, revealing a young woman, about his age with short, silky looking dark hair, pale green skin and a line of perfect diamonds tattooed across the bridge of her nose.

And really beautiful, he thought as they continued to stare, awestruck at her.

Then she tucked her helmet under her arm and turned to them, smiling cheerfully, an expression totally at odds with her landing moments earlier.

“Sorry about that, had a little engine trouble,” she said, glancing between them, expression faltering when neither of them reacted.

After a moment, Ahsoka prodded him sharply in the side and he snapped himself out of the daze, closing his still gaping mouth.

“That's alright,” he said after a moment to gather his thoughts. “We're just amazed you managed to land it.”

“Oh, Thanks,” she said, grin returning. “Don't know what happened, it just died on me.” she said, waving vaguely at the bike.

“Would you like us to have a look at it?” he asked hesitantly.

“Are you mechanics?” she asked curiously, then smiled as she took in the copious amounts of grease that covered much of their clothing, faces and hands.

“Yep, this is our shop,” he said proudly.

“That was lucky then,” the woman said, grin widening. “Be my guest.”

He walked over to the still smoking bike and crouched down to examine it. Ahsoka walked around to the bike's other side and popped open one of the panels to have a look at it's electronics.

“The repulsorlifts failed, along with most of the stabilisers and the steering system,” the woman said, as he stuck his head under the bike.

“Yeah, we noticed,” he commented, poking at a lump of fused metal that could have been one of the repulsor drives.

“Yep, you've burnt out the repulsorlifts,” he said. “And damaged the central processor by the looks of it,” Ahsoka said, while he pulled his head out and turned to the woman, finding himself staring into her deep, blue eyes.

“Do you think you can fix it?” she asked, gazing back.

“Of course,” he grinned. “We can fix anything, but it might be cheaper to just buy a new bike.”

“Probably would be, but this bike has... sentimental value and I'd like to save it if possible.”

“Alright then, Ahsoka, grab the repulsorlift, we'll get it in the shop.”

Ahsoka nodded and ran off, returning a minute later with the lift.

Together, they got the bike onto it and took it into their shop, followed by the woman, who took an unusual amount of interest in their shop as they looked over her bike and got it into one of the bays. 

“Racing fans?” she asked, looking at all the posters they had up on the walls, some for podracing, others for the smaller speeder leagues and one whole wall dedicated to the Galactic Circuit.

“Yeah, we follow some of the local podracers and even compete in the smaller leagues when we can, but the Galactic Circuit is... our religion,” he smirked. 

“Yeah, and what a race the final was last year,” Ahsoka sighed, “Offee two laps down at halfway after a burnout and yet she still takes the win by a lap.”

“Yeah, that was really something,” the woman said with a small smile.

“You watched it?” Ahsoka asked.

“I was there,” she said softly.

“Really!” Ahsoka asked excitedly, “How close were you?” 

“As close as you can get,” the woman smiled.

“Wow, I'd love get tickets for this year, to be there when Offee make Galactic history and wins three in a row.”

“You seem confidant she can do it,” the woman said.

“Of course, aside from me she's the best racer in the galaxy,” Anakin grinned.

Ahsoka laughed.

“Offee could beat you blinded folded,” she scoffed.

Anakin frowned thoughtfully.

“You're probably right,” he conceded after a moment.

“I am,” Ahsoka assured him, making the woman chuckle.

“What's the prognosis?” she asked.

“We'll need to replace all the repulsorlifts and probably the central processor unless it's just scrambled, but other than that it should be a relatively easy fix.”

“That's good, how long do you think it will take?” she asked.

“A couple of days, it's quiet at the moment so we can put all our effort into it, should be as good as new when we're done.”

“That'll be great,” she said with another smile, “I'm Barriss by the way.”

“Oh, like the racer?” Anakin smiled.

“Yeah, just like that,” she said with a mysterious smile.

“I'm Anakin,” he said, holding his hand out to shake, but then noticed the state of it and started to pulled it back.

She didn't seem bothered by it at all, and took it, shaking it firmly.

“Pleasure to meet you,”

“You too,” he replied, “And this is Ahsoka,” he added.

“Hey,” Ahsoka said with a wave.

“Hello,” Barriss said, before glancing at her chrono.

“Well, I need to be going, here's my card and details, just bill everything to that address.”

“Alright,” Anakin said, taking the card but not looking at it as he watched her leave.

“Oh,” she stopped at the door and came back. “This is my personal holocom number,” she said, passing him another card “So... call me when you're done.”

“Okay,” he nodded.

This time he and Ahsoka followed her and watched as she flagged down a taxi and with a final wave, climbed inside and was gone.

“Wow,” Anakin said softly.

“Yeah, wow,” Ahsoka echoed, looking at him shrewdly. “She's really something isn't she?”

“Hmm?” he asked, glancing at the holocards she'd given him and freezing.

“What?” Ahsoka asked, stepping closer to get a look at the cards.

Then her eyes went wide and her mouth fell open.

“No way,” she gasped, reading it again.

_Barriss Offee_  
_Two time winner of the Galactic Circuit_

“I think she is,” Anakin said, “You saw the way she handled that bike.”

“Wow,” Ahsoka said again.

“Yeah, we'd better do a good job on her bike then,” he said.

“Lets get to it then,” Ahsoka grinned.


End file.
